1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to photoelectric conversion, especially to a photoelectric converter.
2. Description of Related Art
A photoelectric converter may include a laser diode for emitting optical signals, an optical transmission assembly, and a photo diode. The optical signals emitted from the laser diode may be transmitted to the photo diode via the optical transmission assembly, and to be finally converted into electrical signals by the photo diode.
The performance of the signal transmission system of the photoelectric converter may be monitored by an eye diagram. However, when the bandwidth of the optical signals is relatively wide, or in other words, when the laser diode emits optical signals of both higher and lower energy, the time domain distribution of the eye diagram becomes unstable. Thus, users may fail to satisfactorily test the performance of the signal transmission system of the photoelectric converter by means of an eye diagram performed on an oscilloscope, or to find the performance test very difficult to carry out.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.